Sharky Sharptooth(New Timeline)
Sharky Sharptooth is an sentinet shark character created by Spinofan11. He stars both in The Adventure of Sharky series and the Noah and Sharky series, either trying to stop his arch nemesis, Mecha Sharky or Team up with Noah to stop a greater force. Biography Early life Not much is know about Sharky's life before the events of The Adventure of Sharky: Rapid Mutation (Might be expand aponded later) Rapid Mutation It was just any other day for Sharky, until his little brother Striped fin told him that Torpedo had found something in a cave. When he swam up to Torpedo, He told him that something weird was lurking inside the cave. when they swam inside, their were suddenly attacked by the Two Headed Shark, one the Mutant Sharks created by Mecha Sharky. After a quick battle, the Two Headed Shark was crushed by cave rocks that fell on it. Later Striped fin finds a projector and showed to Sharky and Torpedo, Mecha Sharky said in the projection that their 2 more still out there and revealed the locations, both were on dry land. But thankfully, Sharky had a solution. Sharky founded himself in a desert, sporting his newly made mech suit. There, he found a pyramid and then when inside. Inside was very dark and seemed like nothing was there, but suddenly the place light up and started to heat up until a pool of lava burst out of the ground. Out of the pool was the Magma Shark, a mutant shark made out of lava come out and tried to attack Sharky. But Sharky dodged and then used the thrusters on the bottom of his feet to fly in the air, however the Magma Shark respond by cause the lava to rise up. Sharky then flew up to the ceiling, where he landed on some strange device. Since it had a snowflake symbol, Sharky assumed it was some freeze thing and could stop the inferno below. So he jumped on it three time before the Magma Shark could stop him and frozen it stone. Sharky was currently swimming to the chemical plant to fight the next mutant shark, but he felt like he was being followed. When he looked back, he saw a Urchin Shark(Spike) following him. Spike tried lunged out attack Sharky, but Sharky swiftly dodged it then turned and ripped off one of Spikes pectoral fins, causing it to sink. All was fine until another one appeared (Club). Since Sharky didn't when to fight again, he just made a dash towards the plant. When Sharky reached the chemical plant, Club was nowhere to be seen. That was until Sharky saw it's served body sinking down through a hole in the wall and saw the silhouette of the last mutant shark. When Sharky got up to land, he finally met his Arch nemesis Mecha Sharky. Sharky then recapped everything that just happened, however Mecha Sharky then showed the last mutant shark, The Octo Shark. Sharky tried to make his move but the Octo Shark quickly smack him with its tentacles, Sharky then landed somewhere inside where the Octo Shark followed. At some point Sharky and the Octo Shark when onto a platform, but the weight of the Octo Shark caused its end to break off and it fell into a container full of chemicals. However the chemicals caused the Octo Shark to grow in size and became the '''Evolved Octo Shark. '''Evolved Octo Shark then bursted out of the roof trying to get a grip on Sharky, however Sharky was throwing barrels filled with a flammable substance. Thankful, Striped fin and Torpedo were watching from the ocean just defeating Mecha Sharky. Torpedo handed Mecha Sharky's gun to Striped fin then he fired it into the Octo Shark's mouth, causing to blow up. Victorious, Sharky, Striped fin and Torpedo later returned to Coral Garden. Noah and Sharky After the ancient being Dark Chrome was unleashed, Sharky teams up with powerful being Noah to stop him.